camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mnemosyne's Cabin
Mnemosyne's Cabin Cabin Description This cabin looks like a regular cabin except all over the outside walls are words constantly changing constantly moving as if they are being written on the cabin. The inside is wall to wall to ceiling books, with a few writing desks. Messages from the Counselor and his Lieutenant Residents Counsellor #Megan Lively (1 Quest) Lieutenant Counsellor #Jayson Steele (2 Quests) Members #Alexa Melehan (1 Quest) #Tacey Perdita (3 Quests) #Susan Midford #Vanessa Ashley Jones #Rebakah Neilson #Trey Neilson #PJ Rune #Cori Phoenix #Courtney Phoenix Inactive # Adoption # Campers who are not year round #Anastasia (Injured) / (1 Quest) #Cailey Rider #Dominick Heyes (1 Quest) #Alyssa Hioberts #Evan Mills (1 Quest) #Molly Gold #Nadean 'Dean' Bashmet Former #Catarina LaRue (Broken Covenant) #Bianca Jenson (Broken Covenant) #Anamika (Broken Covenant) #Dalia Seneca (Hunter of Artemis) #Serena Tolbert (Dead) #Ebonii Adams (Dead) #Janet Metts (Ghost) #Palantine (Dead) #Eoin Sullivan (Left camp) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to read/write weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to read/write a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. Defensive #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to read/write a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. Passive #Children of Mnemosyne can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. Supplementary #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Mnemosyne have the ability to take control over another person by reading/writing in their journals and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Mnemosyne is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. Traits #Children of Mnemosyne have excellent memories. #Though most demigods struggle with dyslexia, children of Mnemosyne usually do so at a lesser extent because their mother is goddess of the written word. #Children of Mnemosyne often find it easy to learn other languages, as their mother is the goddess of language. #Chldren of Mnemosyne often make great writers. Treaties with Other Cabins Ares' Cabin Mutual defense and they can use our books whenever they want to and we can use their gym equipment when we want to Themis' Cabin Mutual defense and they can use our books when ever they need to Category:Children of Mnemosyne Category:Cabins